Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an image recording apparatus capable of recording an image on a recordable medium.
Related Art
An image recording apparatus may have a feeder tray to store and support recordable sheets, a feeder roller to pick up the recordable sheets from the feeder tray, a recording unit to record images on the recordable sheets, a conveyer roller to convey the recordable sheets to the recording unit, an ejection tray to catch the recordable sheets conveyed through the recording unit, and a controller to control the feeder roller, the recording unit, and the conveyer roller. An image recording apparatus may have multiple feeder trays, rather than a single feeder tray, to store and support different sizes and/or types of recordable sheets separately and multiple feeder rollers to pick up the recordable sheets from the multiple feeder trays. The controller may accept a request from a user, when, for example, the user presses a key in an operation unit disposed on a body of the image recording apparatus, and may manipulate the feeder roller(s), the recording unit, and the conveyer roller to record images on the recordable sheets and eject the recordable sheets on the ejection tray. The request from the user to the image recording apparatus may be input through, for example, an external apparatus which is connected with the image recording apparatus through wired or wireless communication.